Relatively few high traffic or high use areas such as playgrounds, horse stables etc. address the problem of water management, or specifically the removal of water to assure long life and effective use of the mentioned areas.
Further, the current systems provided do not address the total problem of providing not only an effective water management system, but a total system to provide a traffic or use area capable of providing a safe, economical, long life, low maintenance system.
The prior art has described systems with a limited capability to provide such a system. However, none have shown a system universally capable of use on such a wide variety of applications.